A Discussion Between a King and Hero (oneshot)
by Biscuit the adventurer
Summary: A hedgehog hero who was a King for a day talks to Saber, a king who ended up trying to play hero in her lifetime. Lets see if any insight might come from this brief discussion.


**I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog, Fate/Stay Night or any of the related material. All sonic characters and themes belong to SEGA, and all Fate characters and themes belong to Type Moon.**

**I think I'll try my hand at writing something intriguing, I won't guarantee anything as this is my first go at it, but I hope it turns out alright. Also I don't know how to add a proper line break (on mobile) so my apologies in advance.**

**Authors note at the end **

—————

"All I'm saying, is that a King is supposed to represent the country, if a king is trying to be the people's defender, you classify as more of a hero than a king." Asserts a very familiar blue hedgehog. If one were to analyze the situation at hand, they would witness a truly amazing sight for this day and age. In it's simplest terms a roughly 3 foot tall anthropomorphic blue hedgehog talking to somebody who looks to be a young lady adorned in a battle dress where the fabric between the armor a shade of blue fit for royalty. However if you knew who they were you would comprehend that this is the True Blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog talking to The Once and Future King: King Arthur (or Arturia, to be precise.)

Currently these two are having a in-depth discussion about how a king should act. "A king who does not put their people first doesn't classify as a king!" Retorts Saber holding her stance on the subject "for if a king has no virtue, they should not be in a position to lead!" "While point A is lacking a bit, I fully agree on point B. After all, nobody wants a no-good baldy McNosehair in charge, but it doesn't change the fact that a King is supposed to lead the people, not submit to them." This response from sonic got him a glare from saber, as the conversation began to sound eerily familiar to another heroic spirit's stance on kingship.

"You call trying to fulfill the people's desires submitting? A bold statement." "How is what I'm suggesting bold? After all, if a king is supposed to represent the country, and a country represents the people's collective ideal, wouldn't it make sense for the people to follow their king and not the other way around? After all the king's ideal should be their ideal." Sonic let out a chuckle as he said this and awaited a response. "A king is to take their subject's ideals and help manifest them, a king should do all they can for their subjects. What would a hedgehog know of such matters?" "Well... I _was_ King Arthur for a day and from what I learned is that a king's role is very much like a leader and teammates sort of deal. If the leader doesn't set a clear example, the team cannot follow that example. So it's fine if a leader doesn't shoulder all of the burden, how else would the team grow? The point is that a king should still have their own life to lead, or the people won't like you as a king."

The conversation went on like this for a while, with both providing points and the others presenting counter points. Slowly the conversation drifted away from what a king is supposed to represent into a more simple conversation. "To be honest, I wouldn't want to be a king. Too restrictive, and not enough room for exploration. That being said, being a leader of my own team is pretty nice, I decide where we go, what we do, and my friends tag along and provide me with backup and insight when needed" Sonic stated thinking about knuckles and tails. "It's hard to relate much to that, most of my inner circle abandoned me, and everything went into disarray." Saber was reminded of some none too happy memories of her 'team' each going their own way after certain falling outs.

Before the could progress much further a third voice came from inside the building they were sitting near. "Saber, dinner is almost ready. We're having hot pot tonight and we're expecting a few guests, could you help set up the dinnerware?" A voice belonging to a high school boy declared before sonic stood and gave a brief farewell to saber in the form of him saying "the chat was fun, but it seems you're about to be busy, how about we continue this conversation another time?" Before saber could respond he zipped off with a speed that any rider class servant would be jealous of. "I'll be right there Shirou." Saber stated before entering the house to help set up for the meal leaving the front of the house barren where there used to be two people before. Only the walls, the residential building and the cold winter wind to accompany the now empty yard.

—————

**So, how did you all like this one-shot? I know it wasn't much, but I thought it would be an interesting conversation if it took place between a hero who was forced to be a king for a short time, and a king who was trying to play hero in their lifetime. Kudos for anyone who realized that I took a small inspiration from the Iskandar and Artoria conversation in fate/zero where they discussed what a true king should be like. Also, while writing this story I thought of another story idea along the lines of 'what if sonic was summoned in the place of saber or maybe archer?' If anybody would be interested in reading that story please leave a review saying so.**

**Also, I'm almost _certain_ that there is _many _things I need to improve on in storytelling and writing, if anybody has any suggestions I ask that you also drop a _polite _review stating what could be improved (and maybe a suggestion on how to fix it) and what I should keep doing if I did something well. I wrote this as a kind of a trial to see if I could write a really interesting (albeit unrefined) story about a scenario I wanted to see.**

**With all of that said: thank you for reading this unrefined and hopefully interesting scenario!**


End file.
